Classes of Power
Have you ever wondered what the heck the strongest people could destroy, or who has the most experience? Tiers having N/A in front of them are awaiting character qualification. There will be two types of Classes: Destruction, and Talent, destruction being how much an individual is able to destroy, and Experience is how much an individual is talented in terms of Skill, and Raw Power. The Destruction Tiers Tier 16 16-C Rock Level: Lexie, Alaine 16-B House Level: Lunari, Io 16-A Block Level: Rosa, Phantom Tier 15 15-C City Level: 15-B Large City Level: 15-A County Level: Tier 14 14-C Multi-County Level: N/A 14-B State Level: Arraura 14-A Multi-State Level: N/A Tier 13 13-C Country Level: 13-B Multi-Country Level: 13-A Continent Level: Tier 12 12-C Hemisphere Level: 12-B Multi-Continent Level: 12-A Small Star Level: Ion (Genesis, Base) Tier 11 11-C Dwarf Planet Level: N/A 11-B Moon Level: 11-A Planet Level: Tier 10 10-C Middle Star Level: Nathan (Base Form) 10-B Multi-Planet Level: Kenzie (Base Form) 10-A Sun Level: Krystal (Base Form) Tier 9 9-C Solar System Level: Kenzie (Extra Angry) (Most Non-Deity characters are unable to surpass this point.) 9-B Multi-Solar System Level: Nathan (Super Form), Terrance (Super Form), Ethan 9-A Galaxy Level: Kenzie (Dark Form). Ion the Hedgehog (CG Reboot, Base) Tier 8 8-C Multi-Galaxy Level: Nathan (Super 2/Hyper Form), Ethan (Solar Wind Form), Ash 8-B Universe Level: Terrance (Quaker Form), Ion (Genesis, Base + Nitrous Burst) 8-A Multi-Universe Level: Krystal (Black Krystal Form), Ash (Guardian Form), Genesis Lord (Genesis, Base) Tier 7 7-C Multiverse Level: Ion (CG Reboot, Base + Ignition Boost) 7-B Multi-Multiverse Level: Luxia, Ion (CG Reboot, Atomic Form), Ion (Genesis, Overcharge Form) (Any character past this point, Deity or not, is classified as extremely overpowered/god-modded) 7-A Hyperverse Level: Tier 6 6-C Multi-Hyperverse Level: 6-B Omniverse Level: 6-A Multi-Omniverse Level: Tier 5 5-C Dimension Level: 5-B Multi-Dimensional Level: 5-A Multimension Level: Tier 4 4-C Multi-Multimensional Level: 4-B Hypermension Level: 4-A Multi-Hypermensional Level: Tier 3 3-C Omnimension Level: 3-B Multi-Omnimensional Level: 3-A Timeline Level: Tier 2 2-C Multi-Timeline Level: 2-B Plane of Existence Level: 2-A Multi-Plane of Existence Level: Tier 1 1-C Realm of Existence Level: 1-B Multi-Realm of Existence Level: 1-A Infinity Level: Tier 0 0-C Post-Infinity Level: Nathan (All Forms Layered + Omni Boost) 0-B Big Bang Level: N/A 0-A God of Creation Level: Azarez, Omnita, Supreme God Vuxo, Zigo The Experience Tiers Unlike the Destruction Tiers, the Experience Tiers cannot exceed Tier 0, no matter what (Which means if anyone were to make tiers beyond Tier 0, they will be removed on notice), for balancing reasons Tier 5 5-C No Skill: Rachel 5-B A Little Skill: 5-A Minor Skill: Alaine, Haely Tier 4 4-C Minor-Moderate Skill: Lexie, Vul 4-B Moderate Skill: Rosa 4-A Moderate-High Training: Tier 3 3-C High Skill: Azul 3-B Specialist Skill: 3-A A Little Specialist Skill: Lunari Tier 2 2-C Minor Specialist Skill: 2-B Minor-Moderate Specialist Skill: 2-A Moderate Specialist Skill: Io Tier 1 1-C Moderate-High Specialist Skill: 1-B High Specialist Skill: Yami 1-A Expert Skill: Calypso, Taiyang Tier 0 0-C Master Training: Nathan, Nega 0-B Grandmaster Skill: Arraura, Vuxo 0-A Godlike Skill: Omnita (not all gods are 0-A, Godlike is just a term ;p) Category:Reference Category:Inspiration Category:Lists